Say My Name
by silentlullabye
Summary: Jack loves hearing his name uttered by beautiful Welsh lips... Janto. Slash. M for a reason.


Say My Name

A Torchwood Fanfic

* * *

It was kind of funny really. How they always ended up in Jack's office. Even if it was a night when Ianto was supposed to head home, to his own bed.

Usually he would try to avoid Jack on those nights because he knew that if they touched for even a moment he wouldn't be able to leave. He would clean up quickly and try to leave before Tosh.

But always, Jack would find him. And always, Tosh already seemed to have left. Whether Ianto was filing, shutting down equipment, or washing the dishes. Jack would find him. On every other night, Ianto would go to Jack. But it was the nights Ianto couldn't stay, that Jack came to him.

He would always begin with small talk. Ianto would focus all of his energy on trying not to jump Jack's bones. He would focus on the task at hand. Such as this evening he had been scrubbing the coffee mugs, and tidying the kitchenette. Jack had entered.

Taking a seat at the table, he propped his boot-covered feet up on another chair. Ianto offered him coffee, even though it would mean another dirty dish, and reheating the coffee maker. After all, if you were originally hired to make the coffee, you had better offer your boss some when he is present.

Their conversations varied. Talk of work, their team mates, Jack's latest visitor, Ms. Jones. They talked about what films were out, although Ianto knew Jack had been alive so long that films had long stopped quirking his interest. Ianto only brought them up because he knew Jack had a fascination with the way Ianto's Welsh tongue turned films into fillums. (Not to mention the other things Ianto knew Jack loved about his tongue).

Jack would ask about his family, and the reply was nearly always the same: they were quite well.

To an outsider, they really did spout a lot of bull during this talking period. The arousal in Jack's eyes was apparent by how dark they had become.

Ianto had discovered long ago why no one could seem to resist Jack Harkness. For Jack was a true master of seduction. Not to mention that sharp jaw line which, according to Jack, once seen was always longed for.

Eventually though, the talking would cease. Ianto would struggle to finish quickly before Jack could make his move.

Now, don't think Ianto didn't enjoy sex with Jack. He did. Very much so, in fact. But he always headed home the night before he had to go and see his mother. It was purely a habit. No shagging before going and kissing your mother hello. His sister thought he had a complex, and his mother just wanted to know when Ianto was going to give her grandchildren.

Ianto would hang the dishtowel from a hook on the wall; turn to Jack and mutter a polite, "Well, goodnight, sir." And go to his desk, pack his things and head for the door.

That was another habit Ianto couldn't seem to drop. Despite how close they had become over the past few months, Ianto persisted in calling Jack sir. He had realized this drove Jack mad after Jack had asked him to stop.

One last thing, though before he could go. And no he was not stalling; he was being the proper employee.

"Will there be anything else you need, sir? Before I go?"

But Jack gave no reply. Ianto gazed around at the hub and searched quickly for a sign of Jack's whereabouts. None to be seen. Good, I'll just go then…

He had to admit, he was slightly disappointed. Jack always stopped him from leaving on the nights he was supposed to. Always. Sadly, Jack had never been successful at getting Ianto to stay, but Ianto appreciated the effort made. It made him feel like he was worth something, and that Jack truly cared for him. Oh, well…

SLAM!

Suddenly, his head was barricaded on either side by long, tanned arms, muscles showing beneath the rolled up sleeves of a powder blue dress shirt. Ianto could make out braces from the corner of his eye.

A firm body pressed into his back, grinding slowly, seductively against Ianto's delicate backside. Hot breath on his neck, a mouth tickling his ear with huskily whispered words:

"Actually, Ianto, there is something I'll be needing." Lips trail from his ear to his neck, and he felt his bag slip from his hand, hitting the floor with a thump. He knew Jack wouldn't give up. Besides, after everything being so hectic lately, he might break a habit, and spend the night enjoying all that was Jack.

Ianto turned to face Jack, who immediately took his mouth, with a hunger that knew no bounds. Kisses with Jack could be anywhere on the scale. But now they were rough, harsh, lips grasping lips, tongues battling for dominance, as Jack's fingers embedded themselves into Ianto's dark hair. He could feel Jack's erection against his groin; feel his own rising to join him. Ianto let loose a moan before breaking free of Jack's hungry mouth to answer him.

"What…is it you need sir?" His breath coming in bursts. He wrapped his own hands into Jack's hair, as Jack moved his hands downward to grasp his third favorite of Ianto's body parts: his ass.

Jack didn't answer right away. Instead, he went in for another kiss. And then another. Mouths groping, fingers clenching into both hair and flesh. Ianto's upper back dug into the stone wall, Jack pressing even more earnestly. When their erections brushed one another, both released moans, Ianto's head tilting back. Jack taking advantage of this new move brought his lips again to Ianto's neck, trailing love bites across the skin visible above his shirt.

"I need you to lose this shirt."

Ianto smiled, but once again considered his old habit. He thought long and hard, tell him to stop. Wait till tomorrow, tonight you have to go…

But then he felt Jack's hand. It had moved from its place on Ianto's derriere, and was now sliding its way past the waistband of his tailored trousers, past his boxer shorts, to the prize that lay below. Ianto gasped as Jack's hand made contact.

And just like that his mind was made up. He would break a habit, and, he thought sarcastically, tell his mother honestly what he had been up to.

Ianto rushed to comply with Jack's request once he had finally decided. He shrugged off the jacket of his suit, letting it fall carelessly to the floor. Immediately Jack's hands tore into the buttons on Ianto's shirt, trying to release the tie at the same time. Ianto heard him muttering curse words under his breath at how long it was taking. Ianto could feel Jack's need against his thigh, and he needed him. Now.

Once their seemingly bottomless pit of passion was entered the world turned into a blur. He never knew how, but they always ended up in Jack's office. Desk cleared away with one sweep of Jack's massive hand. And by that point, it was naked flesh against naked flesh. Flesh so sensitive that even the air washing over gave him shivers. In the best possible way.

Ianto didn't always bottom, but most of the time he did. In the laws of nature Jack was simply the more dominant one in their relationship. And Ianto didn't mind submitting.

Hard wood against his back, Jack's hot breath as he kissed his way down…

Mouth covering his straining member. Screaming, crying out. Silence but for the panting of breath. Jack gave the best blow job conceivable. And still, Ianto would call him sir. Yes, even in the heat of a coital moment.

Jack was determined to change that.

Still panting, Ianto would reach for him. And Jack would oblige. Rising to place the most delicate of kisses on the tip of Ianto's nose. But they weren't finished yet.

Jack climbed completely on top of Ianto, knees resting on either side of Ianto's hips. Hands poised on either side of Ianto's head, hungrily plundering his mouth again.

Moaning. Even whimpers. Before, even begging. It always amazed Jack, the versatility of his Welsh lover. Finally someone who could keep up with Jack's voracious appetite for sex.

A pause as Jack reaches in his desk drawer for the lube he keeps there, ever since their first rendezvous had ended up in Jack's office. Coating his fingers, he moved his hand between their heaving bodies. He takes a second to arrange their legs; placing his between Ianto's thighs, Ianto's legs wrapped loosely around his waist.

This was their high. Better than any drug known to man or alien alike. The euphoric feeling of being in that moment, wanting so much you're shaking all over, aching to your bones.

Jack's slippery, cool fingers found Ianto's entrance, and breached it. When Jack added another, and then a third, he saw the look of discomfort upon Ianto's face. But there was no time. They were rushing headlong across a starry sky, and they wanted the fireworks to begin.

Jack withdrew his fingers, and coated his pride well. Guiding himself to the opening. With one thrust he was in warmth. Sweet, tight warmth. Bliss.

Ianto's legs tightened around his waist, stretching apart to give Jack better access. They had been together so many times, that Ianto's small moment of pain was fleeting, since Jack knew just how to thrust so as to hit that special spot, driving Ianto mad.

The rhythm, the motion. Sweet commotion. Jack wrapped his free hand around the base of Ianto's shaft, slowly rubbing up and down. Ianto's eyes squeezed shut, head tilting back-

"God!" Followed by a string of Welsh Jack couldn't understand. "Sir, I-ahh…"

And then it came to him. A perfect way to break Ianto's other habit.

While amidst the height of passion, Jack stopped. Ianto looked up in alarm.

"Don't you dare stop now!" He ground out through gritted teeth. His fingertips dug into Jack's arms where Ianto had grabbed hold.

"Say my name, Ianto." Jack struggle to contain himself; shaking a bit with the effort.

"Sir, please-"

"No. Say it, Ianto. Say my name!" Jack's hips were seconds away from finishing the deed by themselves. He was so close. He began stroking Ianto again. And his versatile lover was hard in moments. Close to breaking. His mouth hung open in a silent scream.

And then Jack lost it. Several thrusts later and he came, viciously, his seed pouring into Ianto. His hands completed some short ministrations and soon Ianto followed him, coming all over their stomachs.

"Jack!" Ianto thrashed, and Jack flailed as orgasmic tremors flowed freely.

**.**

They always spent the afterglow in Jack's bed, whoever had the most strength carrying the other. They lay in post-coital bliss. Ianto curled, with Jack spooned behind him, arms wrapped around Ianto's waist. Down comforter pulled around them.

"Ianto?" Jack whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Say it again."

Ianto curled himself further into Jack's embrace. He smiled. "Jack…"

Jack smiled happily. For once, it was quiet and just the two of them.

"Jack…I love you." Ianto waited with baited breath for the response. Jack had said those three little words to him before, but Ianto was always afraid he would regret them or take them back.

He was not to be disappointed.

"I love you, too."

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: Torchwood is the property of Russell T. Davies.


End file.
